Edward and Bella night of fun
by AnAbOO
Summary: Bella’s POV. I was sitting on Edwards’s bed, waiting for him to return from hunting. I was starting to get really board and tired but I didn’t want to fall asleep. So I decided to go see what Edward had to read. I walked over to his desk and saw a book


Bella's POV.

I was sitting on Edwards's bed, waiting for him to return from hunting. I was starting to get really board and tired but I didn't want to fall asleep. So I decided to go see what Edward had to read. I walked over to his desk and saw a book as soon as I saw the title "The perfection of the Human Brain" I walked away knowing that books like that would only confuse me and put me to sleep and that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. So then I walked back over to the bed and sat back down. I picked up some headphones that were connected to Edwards ipod and put them in my ears. I started to lean back onto the bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow the door swung open and the man of my dreams was in its doorway.

I sat up and took out the head phones and looked at him with excitement in my eyes. "You're back so soon." I said with happiness in my voice. "Yeah I told you I wouldn't be gone long, I couldn't dare stay away from you for too long" he said back with passion dripping off of every word. He walked toward me at human pace to prolong the moment and then climbed onto the bed and crouched over me. I just sat their and looked into his topaz eyes and thanked god that he was mine.

Then Edward leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him right back, after what seemed like forever I pulled away from him, with tremendous effort and sat up. "Edward I have something to show you" "whatever it is it can wait my love I don't need anything other then you right now." He said smoldering me with his eyes. I almost forgot why I stopped kissing him but then I remembered and had to force my eyes from his. As soon as stopped staring into his perfect topaz eyes I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom he tried to fallow but I locked the door. He knocked which I thought was really polite because he could have just pulled the door off its hinges. "I'll be out in a minuet I have a surprise for you" I said in a seductive voice.

I quickly changed out of my jeans and long sleeved shirt into a strapless blue lace nightdress. I looked into the mirror one last time and flipped my hair as I walked out of the bathroom and into Edward's bedroom. As soon as he saw me his jaw dropped and he was at my side at instantly. He scooped me into his arms and we were on his bed in a blur he was on top of me but I could not feel any of his weight. He looked into my eyes for what seemed to be like forever then he kissed me. I weaved my fingers through his hair with my left hand and wrapped my right arm around his neck and squeezed tightly so that I could be forever connected with him.

Edward quickly noticed my enthusiasm and placed his cold hand under my this lace night dress and started to run it up and down my thigh I got shivers all over and my nipples became hard and he seemed to notice because he took his other hand and ripped down my nightdress and took my pale pink nipple between his thumb and index finger and squeezed ever so slightly.

I became aroused and he smelt it and then I could feel the very large erection under Edwards pant. I then started to unbuckle his pants while he ripped the rest of my nightdress off. He quickly pulled his pants and his shirt off and he was only in his black boxers. I grabbed his erection and started to stroke is gently and that made me even wetter. Then I started to pull down his boxers he kicked them off the rest of the way and he was fully nude and I took one good look and became drenched. He noticed and liked the fact that as we got closer to having sex I got wetter so he then lightly rubbed his erect member on my drenched arousal. "Please Edward don't make me wait any longer" I said with lust drenched words. "Say it, say what you want and I just might give it to you" Edward said crude yet sensual way. I would of just stopped there but I wanted him so much that I just gave in. "Edward please I want you NO I need you inside of me" I said almost screaming at him.

With that he placed his member inside of me and I felt the pre cum go inside me and he started to move his hips in and out as I mover mine up and down he soon found his rhythm and had me screaming his name. I came right away and I still wanted more. So then we rolled and now I was on top of Edward and I was ridding him hard. I would start to bounce up and down, side to side, back and forth. He was screaming my name and we both came at the same time. I then got off of him but then he grabbed me and lifted me up in the air by my armpits and placed me on his face.

He put his tongue deep inside me and I came again, inside of Edwards mouth. He moaned with pleasure and started to lick me softly and I came again and started to push my self into his mouth. I was so glad he was a vampire and he didn't need to breathe because I didn't want to get off. I started to move back and forth on his head and he licked harder. I turned around still on his face and bent down to his still erect member and took it in my hands and stroke it gently then I started to stroke it harder and harder tell we came in unison. I bent down even more and out his member into my mouth and began to clean off his delicious nectar as he licked up all mine then when he cleaned each other completely. I got off of him and lay at his side.

"Bella that was the best surprise you could have ever given me thank you" Edward said with pure gratitude in his voice. "You are very welcome." " I love you" "I love you too" I said back to him after a long passionate kiss then he held me in his arms and hummed my lullaby until I fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
